


A Work Of Art

by LordOfVibes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom John Laurens, First Time, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton, i was bored and wanted to write some lams so here ya go, i was bored so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: Alex thinks John's body is a work of art.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Work Of Art

Alex kept his hands firm on John’s body as he sucked a hickey to John’s hip, causing John to let out a low moan. Alex could tell John was wriggling, trying to get up, but Alex kept him down with his grasp. John was so gentle to the touch. So gentle, so delicate, so _helpless._

Alex pulled away, admiring John’s body like it was a work of art. And it was a work of art that he needed to savor before destroying. 

Alex leaned back down and grabbed at the hem of John’s trousers, tugging them down to his knees. He kept going, eventually pulling them off of John’s legs completely, leaving both in nothing but their boxers now. 

Alex pressed kisses up John’s bare chest, John giving a moan at each touch. John was sensitive to touch, which Alex loved. It was so much more fun, so much more exhilarating, that way; to hear a moan or a whimper at every touch and kiss. 

Alex titled his head, sucking another hickey onto John’s neck. John’s noises were his favorite noises, so exciting that he was already hard, his boner very obviously making a bulge in his boxers. He pressed tiny kisses to John’s cheeks and the corners of his lips. “So, about that ‘no more sex’ thing?” he joked. 

John laughed. “I’ve reconsidered,” he replied. 

“Good,” Alex started to grind down on John’s hips. John groaned and grabbed at Alex’s hair, his senses overwhelmed with pleasure. 

John grunted. “Alex,” he pleaded, which caused his lover’s head to turn up. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“I love you,” John said after some thought with a weak smile. Alex looked down from his boyfriend’s face. He was already rock hard. 

“I love you too,” Alex replied, giving John a quick kiss on the lips before returning to destroying his beautiful work of art.


End file.
